Multiple types of software-as-a-service (SaaS) enterprise systems are typically available in industry. The majority of the systems document their core reference processes as informal flowcharts, e.g., shipped as part of their product documentation. Typical SaaS products do not provide a capability to explicitly model and constrain the behavior of process extensions, e.g., modeled in a business process modeling language such as Business Process Model and Notation (BPMN).
Various academic approaches can be used in the business process management (BPM) research field that deal with the verification of business process models and workflows. However, the approaches do not deal with constraining the behavior of process extensions in the context of SaaS-based enterprise software. In some implementations, better approaches can be used that build on temporal logic and model-checking principles as foundational methods. For example, solutions can formulate platform extension constraints on the type level of activities contained in an extension fragment.